sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreg
The Dreg are a race of semi-organic automatons. Their exact origins are unknown. History The Age Of Overseers Centuries before most all of the galaxy's empires took shape, the Dreg secretly controlled the galaxy. They performed hundreds, if not thousands of extinctions and blasted millions of worlds to the T0 state. They also brought about life and terraformed hundreds of worlds to T3 and even created some races. Their reign in the galaxy was unmatched and untested for millenia. Heavily monitoring the worlds of the galaxy, the Dreg would allow a species to evolve only to civilization stage before harvesting the species and using their biomass to create more Dreg. Those who were able to escape the Dreg's gaze and advance to a space-faring race were immediately eradicated. The Grox Uplift Eventually, the Dreg were able to expand their influence to every star in the galaxy. It was then that they discovered a small world inhabited by weak minuscule creatures known as Grox. The Grox were devoured and bullied by their peers and the Dreg, seeing potential in them, hatched a plan. They observed the Grox for decades before finally making contact. Over time, they were able to gain worship from the Grox and used their undying loyalty to empower then enslave them. The Dreg uplifted the Grox, providing them with the necessary technology to enhance themselves and their weapons. Soon after, the Dreg began taking the Grox from their homeworld and transferring them to other worlds around the galaxy. Eventually, the Grox home planet was completely devoid of Grox and the Dreg nearly destroyed it. As the Grox grew more powerful, so did the Dreg and soon they had enforcers monitoring and ready to put down any growing space empire. While the Grox were put in charge of monitoring these civilizations, the Dreg began concentrating on other things like increased harvesting and intergalactic travel. The Dreg Civil War The Dreg had a firm grip of the galaxy and a tight leash on their slaves, the Grox. It wasn't until nearly 1,000 years later that their empire was threatened. As the Dreg Hierarchy began concentrating on some issues and areas more than others, factions of the cyborgs began to form around the galaxy. At first, the Grox Hierarchy did no direct fighting but instead unleashed the Grox to deal with the rival factions. This worked until the rebel factions began to control the slow-witted Grox and use them against the Hierarchy. As the Grox became torn between the dozens of factions and galactic civilizations began to form, the Grox were left out of the conflict and assigned back to their original duties. From then out, it was a Dreg versus Dreg war and the conflict caused the deaths of trillions and destruction of thousands of worlds. The civil war lasted for 200 years before being settled. From here, the Dreg began work on completing their Intergalactic Drive so that they could gain resources from other galaxies. Age Of Intergalactic Expanse The Dreg eventually completed their intergalactic drive and, after successfully testing it, put it into mass-production. Outfitted on their largest vessels, the Intergalactic Drives provided the ability to travel to other galaxies rather than merely commuting between planets and with this, they planned to take control of the entire galaxy. Their first trip was to the Oroca Galaxy. Here, the Dreg came into contact with dozens of already powerful galactic empires and, after a few decades, put much of them down. Their expansion through the galaxy was halted due to issues in the home galaxy so the Dreg pulled back for several years before continuing their expansion into the Oroca Galaxy. This time around, the Dreg came into contact with another race, the Hyperius. Age Of Conflict Shortly after their meeting with the Hyperius, a war began. Unfortunately for the Dreg, the Hyperius were far more advanced than what they previously hypothesized. Embroiled in a massive war, the Dreg were quickly diverting all resources in defeating their foe. Most of their military offensive force consisted of Grox fleets because the Dreg were unwilling to put too many of themselves in danger. For 300 years, the Grox would fight the Hyperius to nothing more than stalemates though they often flat out lost engagements with the Hyperius. Finally, as a last resort, the Dreg assembled their entire navy aswell as the entire Grox military and flung them at the Oroca Galaxy. Fighting the Hyperius at all 7,000 of their star systems, the Dreg were barely able to pull out a victory before nearly being eradicated. The Grox lost nearly their entire military force and the Dreg lost around half of theirs. The multitude of battles in the home galaxy also caused damage to much of their worlds and societies. The Grox were blasted back to the stone age and the Dreg had lost much of their grip on the galaxy. Age Of Preservation The following years after the Age Of Conflict, the Dreg were concentrating on rebuilding and preserving their race. With the Grox having little more than a few dozen planets and technology equal to a race stuck in the civilization phase, the Dreg would have to rely on themselves to harvest the races of the galaxy again. Soon, a race known as the Indigus rose up to oppose the Dreg's genocidal cycle. What began was another war and though it was on a smaller scale, it made an even greater impact than the war with the now-extinct Hyperius. The Indigus were the genetic descendants of the Hyperius, originating from a secret Hyperius colony. The Indigus were a young but powerful force and seeing as how the Dreg were already on the verge of collapse, the Indigus were able to defeat them multiple times. For 500 years, the Dreg and Indigus would battle each other until the Dreg created a super weapon to annihilate the Indigus. To escape the deadly weapon, the Indigus traveled to the center of the galaxy but the Dreg followed them. The Indigus created a wormhole to escape and left their greatest warrior, Steve, to defend it. The Grox, fearing that the Indigus were preparing an attack against them, quickly re-uplifted the Grox and moved them to multiple planets around the galactic core. The Dreg themselves had become severely weakened by the conflict and used their intergalactic drives to travel to a star cluster and settle there, harvesting the lifeforms until they are powerful enough to enter the galactic wormhole and fight the Indigus once and for all. Category:Species